


Escaped to the Dawn

by Dissonanita



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissonanita/pseuds/Dissonanita
Summary: She finds a boy sitting in the rain.When most would flee at the sight if his wings and horns.She smiled and offered her hand.





	1. The Demon Boy

As my friend, Maranda and I walked out of the restaurant it had started to rain and hard too. As she mumbled curses she used her hands to cover her strawberry blonde hair.

I walked beside her, laughing, enjoying the rain. My brown hair already soaked.

As we passed an alley I noticed a boy about our age sitting against the wall. His head was down, his wet black hair in his face. One leg was stretched out in front of him the other was up while his arm rested in his knees.

What had caught our attention was the black wings that were coming out if his back. Without a second thought I walked to him.

He must have heard me for his head snapped up and I could see medium size horns on his head. His brown eyes flashed red and were full of fear. I heard Maranda hurrying to her car to grab the spare blanket.

"Hey." I said softly. "Would you like a warm place to stay?"

"Don't you fear me?" He asked

"Why should I?" I asked

"I'm a demon." He said

"You are trying to scare the wrong girl. It's the fact that you have wings and is a demon that made her stop." Said Maranda with an umbrella and the blanket

"I'm Kat. This is Maranda." I said with a smile

"Daehyun." He said standing up

Wrapping the blanket around him we got him into the car and back to my place.


	2. Daehyun

Kat's POV

Maranda had left to go home. Leaving me with a sleeping, naked, demon boy on my couch. As he bundled himself farther into his blankets I took his clothes to my laundry room to clean. Tomorrow we need to go shopping.

I threw his clothes in the washer turning it on. I went back into the living room and couldn't help but start at the boy. He had made his horns shrink, his hair covering what was left. His wings also disappeared.

"Daehyun." I whispered smiling to myself. "What am I going to do with a handsome demon."

Shaking my head I went to my room falling asleep when my head hit the pillow.

Daehyun's POV

"Daehyun." I heard her whisper. "What am I going to do with a handsome demon."

When she had left, I opened my eyes and sat up looking at her door. She was an strange human. Her scent was different too.

I questioned more then once if she was truly human. But she had to be, though her scent was different it was still human, nothing else was mixed in.


End file.
